


Replacement

by Moontyger



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/">Comment Fic</a>, for the prompt, "DCU, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, bondage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

Even bruised, naked, and bound, even unmasked, Tim was calm, watching Jason carefully through swollen eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, but the tone wasn't the one Jason wanted, wasn't frightened or pleading. Wasn't angry either - he could have accepted anger. What he didn't want from Tim was this calculating, measuring calm in his voice, the glances that said he was analyzing him and trying to figure out how he ticked. He knew the game, knew all the psychology Tim was using and that only made it worse, because of course he knew where he'd learned it.

Jason ignored the question, pacing in front of Tim like a caged tiger. "Did it make you feel special, Boy Wonder?" he sneered at last, moving in close enough that he can feel the heat from Tim's body. "Did you like taking my place?"

This close, he could see that Tim wasn't quite so calm as he appeared - he was breathing faster and harder, his heart beating more quickly than if he were really at ease. Good. Jason liked to see that he still had power over him, could still make him afraid.

"Did he make you feel special? Do you think he gives a shit about you?" He didn't, of course. Bruce didn't care about any of them, or at least not enough. Jason himself was proof of that.

He moved even closer, slid his knife along Tim's exposed throat, leaving a thin red line in its wake. Smirking, he slid an arm around his replacement's waist and licked the mark he'd left, enjoying the taste of blood because he'd been the one to make him bleed. "Did he touch you?" he whispered, lips pressed against Tim's ear, gloved hand sliding down his chest to clench around his cock. "Did he touch you like I'm going to?"

Tim jerked away, or tried to, but Jason was bigger and stronger and knew all his tricks. "He does, doesn't he?" Of course he did; he couldn't have anything that was solely his. Tim had taken that along with all the rest.

Jason's hand kept moving, roughly jerking him off, forcing his body to respond. "You like this, don't you?" he asked, breath harsh against his throat as he rubbed against him, forcing their bodies together. Tim still didn't answer, lips pressed tightly together, but his eyes were closed and he'd ceased trying to escape.

When he came, it was in perfect silence. Jason smirked at him, a cynical twist of lips - that was just another skill Robin had to master, wasn't it?

"You still have a long way to go to replace me." As far as Jason was concerned, he'd just proved it.

He was almost at the door, abandoning Tim to figure his own way out of his bonds, when Tim finally replied.

"It was never you I was trying to replace."


End file.
